It has been established that arterial conduits, specifically the internal mammary arteries (IMA), radial and gastroepipoic arteries are far superior to venous graft in bypassing diseased coronary arteries. The IMAs are in close proximity to the parietal pleura and small retrosternal muscles and generally are deeply embedded in connective tissue and surrounded by fat tissue. These arteries need to be dissected clean in order to be effectively mobilized. The numerous side branches require visualization for ligation/cauterization and adequate severance. The dissection and mobilization of the IMAs is a time consuming, delicate procedure during which a free mobile arterial segment must be formed to approach the surface of the heart where the target arteries are situated. At the same time, the structural integrity of the artery must be preserved to form a viable, long lasting bypass. The current procedure of mobilization can occur within thirty minutes if it is performed from a median sternotomy, however it may take much longer if it is performed from a limited access, such as a small lateral incision or thoracoscopy during minimally invasive procedures.